


A Cold Bed

by breyfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Suspicion of Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean reminisces his first time sharing a bed with Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Since our stories aren't get much attention on [tumblr](http://levijean-s.tumblr.com/post/133646478892/a-cold-bed-levi-x-jean), I've decided to repost them on here

 

> **Prompt:** _"To share a bed"_
> 
> **Written By:** Brey

I still remember the first night we shared together in the same bed.

No one knew about us seeing each other so I had to sneak out of the barracks once everyone was asleep. I almost got caught by that bastard, Eren, but he was easy to fool into thinking he was just dreaming.

The first time was awkward and frustrating. We fought over the blanket and the pillow not being big enough for the both of us. You were also a little hesitant to share the same bed with me, and complained about how I took up most of the space. Though in the manner that you grumbled, I found it cute and endearing. 

After your complaints of my size died down, we laid on our backs side-by-side in awkward silence. I opted for small talk but you called me a dumbass and muttered that we should be sleeping not have a " _late night chitchat_ ".

I tried to do as you said but the gap separating us felt like a mile. It was frustrating to be near you and feel the heat of your warmth radiate from your skin, but far enough that we couldn't touch. I would never admit it aloud but sometimes during breakfast in the mess hall I would catch myself daydreaming about sleeping with you wrapped comfortably in my arms close to my chest and beating heart.

You wouldn't know the joy I felt when you first invited me to sleep over for the night. Nights sleeping alone in my bed in the barracks were lonesome and cold for me. I hated the empty space that my frame couldn't seem to fill when I slept on my bed. It dawned on me one day as to why my bed always felt so empty. There was no warmth.

As we laid there in bed, I noticed the rhythm of your breaths had steadied and knew you had fallen asleep. Propping my head up, I let myself gaze upon your sleeping face. The usual creases that wrinkled the corners of your eyes and forehead had melted away leaving your sleeping expression looking youthful and at peace.

With the type of world we lived in and the responsibility that you carried on your shoulders, it amazed me that you still found the time and effort to be in a relationship with me--an arrogant asshole who was so much younger than you.

I wondered numerous times what you saw in me. What made you decide that I was worth your attention and time? That I deserved the love that you gave me freely when we were alone together in your private room?

You weren't always straightforward with your love but you showed your affection in your own subtle ways. Calling me an idiot with an exasperated hidden near-smile when I tried to act cool in the stables but ended up falling off the horse, telling me to not be a dumbass when we went outside the walls, or scolding me for not eating those disgusting vegetables at dinner. Eren made fun of me for it but I laugh every time I recall the little fucker's gagging face as he choked down the bitter greens trying to appease you.

Carefully, I leaned down and softly pressed my lips against your forehead. You're face scrunched up at my touch but smoothed out as you settled down. My heart had pounded in my chest like the booming footsteps of a titan and I had the burning desire to sweep you in my arms and hold you dearly to me. And never let go.

As I thought between actually doing it and possibly getting a hard punch of annoyance from you, your hand grasping mine startled me out of my internal conflict. I looked down to your sleepy face that wore a half-smile, and smiled back with my own.

Silently, you snuggled closer to me and my heart leapt to have you closely pressed to me. Your familiar scent intoxicated me, and I finally had the chance to hold you close.

" _Dumbass!_ Watch out!" I blinked from my reverie and leapt in time for Eren's boot to sail over my head.

We were combat training and Eren ended up being my partner by chance. I looked towards the one who warned me and met silvery eyes staring back at me.

"Be more attentive, Jean." Levi barked, though his tone wasn't as harsh as the one he shot at Sasha and Connie who were goofing around like always.

" _Oi_ ," Eren grabbed and gripped my wrist as he blocked my blow, his teal eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How come Heichou calls everyone by their surname but _you_? Is there something going on between you two?"

I grimaced at Eren's suspicion of my relationship with Levi but I feigned that it was his grip on my wrist--it was vicelike but not enough to really make me hurt.

I shrugged, shaking his hand off. "I dunno. Why don't you ask him yourself, Jaeger?" I stretched my arm, gesturing that I was done combat training with him.

As I walked to the barracks, I heard Eren go up to Levi and ask him the same question he spat at me.

"Maybe it's because I don't like how his surname sounds," Levi answered brusquely, hands resting on his hips. "Jean is easier on the ears."

I snickered silently at Levi's sharp response. There was no waver in his tone, and it sounded like he was telling the truth.

When really he wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and have a tumblr, reblogging the tumblr post of this is highly appreciated.  
> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
